


[20:16]

by honeyhaechan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: F/M, Gentle femdom, I hope lol, Pegging, Role Reversal, Sub!Jaehyun, dom!reader, hed be the prettiest sub ever uwu, ignore my rant, its just soft sex with prettyboyjae, like look at him, little bit of choking, the lack of sub!jaehyun actually really hurts me, uploading this at 3 in the bloodclart morning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:49:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeyhaechan/pseuds/honeyhaechan
Summary: is there anything better than fucking your pretty boyfriend at night?no, no there isn’t.





	[20:16]

**Author's Note:**

> also on my tumblr - @bendovabangtan

your fingers trailed down the thick expanse of jaehyun's neck, eventually enclosing it in a loose hold. his breath stuttered, hips twitching against yours to bury the plastic cock deeper inside him.

"please, (y/n),"

"it's all you, baby."

his brown optics fluttered closed, as he began to slowly rock on top of you, savouring the way you stretched him so deliciously. jaehyun brought his hand to your own wrapped around his jugular, reinforcing your grip to cinch his flow of air. 

"t-tighter," 

"fuck, you look so good like this jae, so good on top of me, riding me so well; taking my cock so well."

he moaned lowly at your words, forcing himself to look at you through his hazy vision. the gaze was sultry and sensual, lined densely with heart stopping passion, prompting a flood of your juices to douse your panties. he could be so unbelievably sexy at times, and he knew it.  
jaehyun's chocolate hues fell shut again, feeling your unoccupied hand circle his body to land on his ass. you massaged the flesh gently, causing him to groan fervently and arc into your tender hold, the rough vibrations of the noise ghosting over your palm. 

"so good, (y/n), right t-there,"

"right there? you like it there?"

"yes, yes. please, fuck me there,"

"anything for you baby boy." you drove your hips up into him, long and powerful thrusts to strike his bundle of nerves. he quivered above you, barely able to hold himself up, arms turning to mush. jaehyun fell forward when you let go of his neck, head sinking into the crook of your neck to muffle his cries, as you sped up.

"ah! oh fuckk," he began rolling his hips together with yours, the head of his cock brushing against your tank top and making him feel as though he was on cloud nine. jaehyun brought his head back up above your own, letting his whimpers of delight flow into the air, music to your ears. 

your eyes were trained on his face, pastel pink hair damp and skin flushed from the physical exertion, excellently groomed eyebrows wrinkled in pleasure, and plump, rosy lips open in ecstasy. how did you manage to get someone as perfect as him? 

somewhere in his cloudy mind, your boyfriend sensed your stare and met it, eyes nearly black with desire. you kept ardent eye contact for some long seconds, before he broke it, whisper hoarse, "i love you." you smiled at his words, loosing yourself in his dimples when he reciprocated it.

"i love you." leaning up, you kissed him, swirling your tongue into his mouth and around his own. with the element of surprise now, you angled your hips and pulled him down by his waist to get deeper. jaehyun took a sharp intake of breath, half forgetting to breath when you fucked him as good as you did.

taking his soft bottom lip between your teeth, you tugged on it, teeth biting lightly into the tissue. he leant up, back arching nimbly when your nails delved into the soft flesh between his shoulder blades and advanced downwards, rousing the fire in his core. his abs flexed impulsively as he stretched back, stealing your attention from his enraptured expression as it glistened a stunning cherry in the faint lightning.

reflexively, you released your hold on one side of jaehyun's hips to tenderly trace the outlines of his well defined muscles, soon feeling him take it and interlock your fingers. breathing heavily, jaehyun continued to grind down on you as you slowed down. he shot you a cheeky smirk, hair landing in his face when he looked down at you, 

"tired?"

"of course not. you want more?" you didn't wait for a response, already moving your hand to slam into him again. couldn't have him thinking he could get away with being bratty, could you? jaehyun whined beautifully as one of your hands hit his ass, recoiling at the abrupt sting.

"(y/n), i'm c-close." 

"touch yourself." unconsciously, he moved with your command, palming his erection as best he could - it was difficult with how hard you were fucking him, but proved enough. some precise thrusts later, he released over your tank top, moaning your name sinfully. seeing him writhe uncontrollably in consuming pleasure above you was so fucking hot. he'd have to return the favour later.

jaehyun fell on top of you completely spent as the raggedy breaths caressing your collarbone told you. carefully, you slid out of him, and he squirmed a little, still sensitive, but made no attempt to move. "jae, i need to clean us up."

he kissed your neck lightly, feeling your fingers running through his silky strands, "no, let's just sleep. i'll do it later,"

"you better."


End file.
